Snapshots of Life
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles that give a little insight into the lives of our favorite characters. Comes from the prompt list that was thrown at me by my friends in Brit. Lit. Rated for fluctuating content of chapters
1. Ring

Snapshots of Life

A series of 100 drabbles that give a little insight into the lives of our favorite characters. Comes from the prompt list that was thrown at me by my friends in Brit. Lit.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I walked into Brit Lit one sunny morning and had a piece of paper brutally thrown at my head. This piece of paper contained a list of 100 prompts that my friends asked me to write drabble fics for. And me being the good friend that I am, said sure. I'll have you take note that my OC's will make guest appearances and so will the plotline from Today and Tomorrow…because I love messing that universe so much. Now, before I delve into another project that could be harmful to my health, I should post a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more yaoi in it and I would be rich.

Also, I'll list the pairing or characters with each chapter.

Have fun and don't walk into walls.

* * *

Ring

Characters/Pairings: America, PruCan.

Alfred couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Why was his brother wearing a ring on his left hand!? Alfred knew enough about customs that you only wore a ring on that hand if you were married and Al was pretty sure that his brother wasn't married.

But then the idea struck him. What if he was wearing that ring to distract the women so they wouldn't bombard him wherever he went? It seemed like something the Canadian would and that was an explanation that would please America, so he turned his attention back to Germany, who was rambling on about Global Warming or something like that.

The group decided to take a lunch break about 12:30, due in part to Italy whining about wanting pasta and gelato. Al noticed as the countries were filing out of the room, his brother slipped out of a side door that led to an empty room, only to be followed by Germany's albino brother minutes later.

"Hey Iggy, go on ahead to lunch, I'll can up in a few." The Brit nodded, annoyed by the American's nickname for him, and headed for the cafeteria. Once the coast was clear, Alfred snuck over to the door and placed his ear to it.

"Mein Gott, why can't I just sit by you Birdie?" Al heard his brother chuckle at the agitated Prussian, an act that would've gotten anyone else killed.

"Because, you'd be all over me every five seconds…and I need to concentrate on the meeting." Gilbert sighed and you could hear heavy footsteps inside the room.

"But would you complain? Last I checked that ring on your finger signified that you were mine…" Al's eyes widened, that _was_ a wedding ring on Matt's hand?

"And I never forget it." Al stepped away from the door when he heard the kissing begin. He headed for the lunch room contemplating the simple happiness a ring can bring you.

* * *

A/N: 1 down…99 to go…*groans*I shouldn't have to work like this…IT'S SPRING BREAK!!! But whatever, I'll keep typing and you keep reviewing…

Translation Time!

Mein Gott – My god

And that's all I've got for today.

Au revoir!


	2. Negotiations

Snapshots of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more yaoi in it and I would be rich.

* * *

Negotiations

Characters/Pairings: Germany, PruCan

When Ludwig sent his brother to negotiate a trade agreement with Canada, he would've never foreseen the ending conclusion. His brother had been home for 2 weeks, rambling on non-stop about the pancakes _Matt_ had cooked for him and how _Matt_ had covered them in something called maple syrup and all this stuff about _Matt_! Germany was on the verge of strangling the albino when his brother's cell phone rang.

"_Standing on the rooftops. Wait until the bombs drop. This is all we got now. Scream until your heart stops. Never gonna regret. Watching every sunset. We'll, listen to your heartbeat. All the love that we found."_ Gilbert fished the phone out of his pocket and lit up when he saw who was calling. He flipped the phone open and answered with an excited tone to his voice. "Birdie! So, what have you been up to, Matt!?"

Ludwig felt his eye twitch. Birdie, Canada's nickname was Birdie? Ludwig swore up and down that Birdie was Gilbert's pet name for his current attraction. Ludwig set his head down on his desk, ignoring his overly-hyper brother. If his brother was seeing Canada that meant that France and England were probably going to show up here and probably beat the crap out of the albino, because there was no way in hell they would let the Prussian be around the Canadian. Ludwig let out a heavy sigh. He was never sending his brother to negotiate anything with Canada ever again. Not even if his life depended on it.

* * *

A/N: Poor Ludwig…but it's all for the greater good… I beg you humbly to review this work and give your most gracious opinion on it… (Yeah…I've been watching old episodes of the Tudors…I need a life.)

Au revoir!


	3. Needles

Snapshots of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more yaoi in it and I would be rich.

* * *

Needles

Characters/Pairings: England

Needles can be used for many things.

They can be used for good or bad, pain or pleasure. Arthur Kirkland knew about both of these things. He knew he could use a needle to mend his clothing, or he could use a needle to drug himself and block out the world.

The Englishman, who was so hung up on being a proper gentleman, was a slave to the needle. Whether he was doing his embroidery or getting a new tattoo to the collection on his body, he always had a needle around him. And today was no exception.

The rain had finally stopped after almost a week of rain and the sun was starting to come out. The Brit walked over to the window and inspected his garden. The rain probably had done little harm to it, but the soil would definitely be water-logged for the next couple of weeks.

He opened the window and took a deep breath of fresh air, something that he had missed over the past week. In his hand was the needle, it was the same needle he had been using to do his embroidery , but it suddenly took on a new meaning as the Brit looked out over the London skyline.

The needle was the door to a world that he never really let go of; a world where Alfred was still his colony and where he was still the British Empire. Arthur sighed, if he was going to break the connection that world, he might as well start with the baby steps. And with the final thought, he chucked the needle out the window. He looked back at the skyline, and it oddly looked that much clearer.

* * *

A/N: Ahh…a breath of fresh air! I guess I should warn you now, a lot of these will be PruCan, just cause that's my OTP. I shall take your reviews, I shall take them and smother them in chocolate…and then…I will nom on them, cause chocolate covered review are delicious!

Au revoir!


	4. Beyond Help

Snapshots of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more yaoi in it and I would be rich.

* * *

Beyond Help

Characters/Pairings: Canada

Warning: Suicide, Character Death

Matthew couldn't breathe. He felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. His vision was fringed with black and he could no long feel the tips of his fingers. With the loss of feeling in his body, Matt felt something else, fear. He feared that he had gone too far this time; too much drinking, too many drugs, and too many razor cuts across his arms. He had really hit rock bottom, and maybe this is what he needed.

"No one's going to miss me…I'm only Canada." He fell back onto his pillows, and felt them form to his head. He closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed until it eventually stopped. Kumajirou eventually climbed up into the bed, trying to poke his master awake.

"Who are you?" But he never got an answer, Matt was too far gone.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to get slapped…I just killed off Matt…*sweat drops* But I felt like a sad fic was in order…rain on a couple of parades, why not? So, do your little reviewing thingy and I'll type more…sound like a plan?

Au revoir!


	5. School

Snapshots of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more yaoi in it and I would be rich. But I do own the plot of the story that this drabble is based on!

* * *

School

Characters/Pairings: Canada, Prussia, America, Hokkaido(OC), and Malta(OC).

Warning: This drabble is based off of my story Today and Tomorrow. So don't freak out when reading this, it's referring to something from that plotline.

School holds a different meaning for different people, and sometimes that meaning can change or hide a different meaning.

Take Matthew Williams for example. School is his safe haven, a place where his parents couldn't get to him and screw with his already fucked up life even more than they already have. But that was last year, now school is the place where he found true love, something that you would've never seen coming, even if you had binoculars.

For Reyane Hokkain and Gilbert Beilschmidt, school was a place to hang out with friends and play pranks on the poor, unassuming freshman. But for Reyane, it was a place to get away from her over controlling family and her homicidal brother; while for Gilbert, it was a place where he could see his boyfriend everyday and also where he could protect his younger brother, just like he promised his parents he would all those years ago.

For Alfred F. Jones, school was a nightmare. He wasn't smart like his brother and their friends, but he was good at PE and American History. But school was the place where he saw his brother smile the most and so spending five nights a week, having Arthur tutor him so he wouldn't fail, was worth his brother's smile.

For Calthia Karpusi, school was the place where she could be with her friends and see her older brother. But school also reminds her of everything her brother gave up so he could raise her and make sure that she was loved.

For all these people, school serves a similar purpose, to block out or filter the real world. But that time is coming to an end soon, and for some unknown reason, that doesn't bother them…not at all.

* * *

A/N: Haha! You know have an ever so slight taste of my fic Today and Tomorrow! For those of you who were confused, Reyane is Hokkaido and Calthia is Malta. There is mentioning of PruCan, but it's not central to this drabble, so I didn't post it up there. Go and review this and the go and review Today and Tomorrow, for that shall make me one happy Authoress!

Au revoir!


	6. Charm

Snapshots of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more yaoi in it and I would be rich.

* * *

Charm

Characters/Pairings: PruCan

Matt had to admit it; Gilbert had a certain charm about him.

Maybe it was his odd looks; shaggy silver hair, deep crimson eyes, and pale skin that seemingly glowed. But there had to be more to it than just that, there had to have been.

Could it be the fact that he remembered who he was or that everytime he saw the Canadian, he would yell "Birdie!" and run over to the man, intent on glomping him with the force of a thousand fangirls. This always managed to make Matt turn into one of Antonio's tomatoes, but there was still something missing.

Or was it the way he smiled at Matt, making the world disappear and making Matt feel like he was no longer invisible.

Matt couldn't put his finger on it, but maybe one day he would unravel the mystery that was Gilbert Beilschmidt, but until then, he would be content with just cuddling with the albino.

* * *

_Sequel to Negotiations_

A/N: Woot! PruCan numminess! I don't have much to say at this point except review, s'il vous plait!!!!!

Au revoir!


End file.
